Business Arrangement
by AmbroseDarling
Summary: AU. Seth needs a family... and fast... so he can buy a business. Will he find what he is looking for?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any wrestler or diva mentioned in this story. This is just pure fiction._**

_A/N: So this has been in my head for a while and I decided to give it a go. I took down High School Drama for now so I could work on it some more. Also, this story is AU._

Melina James walked into her small Los Angeles apartment and fell down on the couch and let out a sigh. The 25 year old sat up and pulled her boots off. She got off the couch and went to take a shower to wash off the smell of work.

Melina had moved to LA when she was 16 years old after her parents kicked out of her home. She worked several jobs along the way to pay for her big move. Right after she settled into a permanent residence, she legally changed her last name so it would be harder for her family to find her, if they even try looking.

She even went to changing her looks a bit. Her usual sandy brown and curly hair is dyed a cinnamon red color and goes down to her waist and straightened almost every day, lost some weight and started wearing make-up and dress more feminine. She also went and got some breast implants.

After a nice hot shower, Melina stepped out and put her wet hair up in a messy bun, put some panties on before walking into her bedroom to put some shorts and a tank-top on.

Walking into her kitchen, she grabbed a bottle of water before going to the couch to count the tips she made for the night. She hated stripping, but it was excellent money and it kept a roof over her head and food on the table. Standing up, Melina stretched her 5ft7 body before heading to bed for the night.

Earlier in the day

Seth Rollins sat in his hotel room and rubbed his face. He had a long business meeting. Time wise it wasn't long, it just felt extremely long to him. He was trying to buy a company in LA to expand his business to the west coast. The only problem with acquiring this company is the current owner wanted his company to go to a family man. Seth did not have a family, so he knew his chances to buying the company was down the drain.

He suddenly sat up and smiled as he got an idea. He could hire a family. He would pay generously for this to happen. Since he was in LA for a few more days, he thought he would look around and to try to find someone.

Getting up, Seth changed into jeans and a tshirt and pulled blonde and brown hair up into a bun. Grabbing his wallet and room key, Seth made his way out of the hotel. Walking around for hours, he was about to give up when he saw a strip club. He decided to go in and unwind for a little bit before heading back to the hotel.

Seth walked over to the bar and ordered a beer before he went and sat in front of the stage to wait for the next dancer. The name Cherry was announced over the speaker before a woman came out wearing a short camo dress and combat platform heels.

Melina walked out on stage in her camo outfit as her music started playing. She smiled as men gathered around the stage. She was probably one of the most popular strippers in the club. She looked at the men sitting around the stage as she danced and found one man that caught her attention.

Seth found his pants tightening at the sight of this woman. He thought she was very hot and very perfect. He knew he had to come back and get her in a private room so he could talk to her. He smiled as she danced close to him. He pulled a hundred out of his pocket and reached up and tucked it into her thong before he got up and headed out of the club.

When she finished her dance, Melina picked up her money and headed backstage to get ready to go home.

Seth woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. He rolled out of bed and got ready for the day. He sat on the couch in his suite and looked through the phone book trying to get the number of the club he went to the night before. He called the club and found out that Cherry is dancing that night. He gave his name and requested that she give him a private dance. They book it for him and he hung up the phone with a huge smile on his face.

Melina woke up and went to make herself some coffee before starting her morning routine. She picked up her cell and found she had a voice mail from her boss. Rolling her eyes she checked it, find out she was booked for a private dance that night. Sighing she finished her coffee before getting up and putting her running clothes on so she could take a run down the beach.

Later that night, Melina is backstage at the club getting ready for her private dance. One of the security guys called her name and told her it was time to head to the room. He escorted her to the room and opened the door. She walked in and smiled finding the mystery man from the night before.

_A/N 2: What did you think? Is it a keeper? Please let me know what you think and thank you for taking the time to read._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. They are always greatly appreciated._

Melina walked into the private room and smiled at Seth, "Hi, I'm Seth Rollins." he said with a smile.

"I'm Cherry." she slowly walked over to him "Anything special you want me to do?" she smiled as she straddled his lap.

Seth reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a big roll of money "I wanna talk business with you. I'll give you this $3000 to hear me out."

Melina looked from the money to Seth's eyes "What kind of business?"

"First, I gotta know your real name."

"Melina James."

Seth smiled and tucked the cash in the sexy little garter belt Melina was wearing "I'm in town on business. I live in Tampa, Florida and I own several real estate agencies across America, I don't have any businesses on the west coast yet. Now, to why I'm in LA. There is a real estate company out here that I want to buy. The owner, however, wants the company to go to a guy that has a family, for whatever reason. And that's where you come in. I want you to pretend to be my wife. I will pay you good money if you do this for me."

Melina's jaw dropped open "Excuse me?" she got of his lap "I am not a prostitute. You think you can just come in here with your money and just buy someone?" she took the money out of her garter belt and tossed it back to him "I don't think so. Now get out before I have security come in here and throw your ass out."

Seth's eyes went wide and he quickly stood up and held his hands up "Whoa, I didn't mean it like that. I swear." he sighed and rubbed his temples. Opening his eyes he just as Melina was heading to the door "Do you like stripping?"

"What kind of a question is that?" she spun around and put her hands on her hips.

"Please answer the question."

Sighing, Melina lowered her head "No, I don't. But it's the only thing I know how to do."

Seth went over to the couch that was up against the wall in the room and patted the spot next to him "Please sit." he smiled when she made her way over to him. "With the money I'll be paying you, you could quit stripping forever. In fact, we'll get you your real estate license and you can work at any one of my companies you want."

"How long would I have to pretend to be your wife?"

"However long it takes to convince the guy to sell me his company. For every week you're with me, I'll pay $15,000."

Melina's eyes got wide "You'll pay me $15,000 a week just to pretend to be your wife?"

Seth nodded his head "Yes. And don't worry. I'm not expecting sex. You'll have your own room in my house. I live very close to the beach. I have a very nice car with GPS you can use." he hands the $3000 back to her "You don't have to worry about bringing much with you. If you chose to do this for me, when we get to Tampa, you can go shopping and get whatever you want."

"Why don't you just ask someone you know to do this?"

"Well, I only just came up with the idea yesterday. And no one I know is my type. You're more my type."

"If I say yes, when do we leave?"

Seth smiled. He knew he got her "In a couple of days. I have another business meeting then we're off."

Melina took a deep breath "Ok. I'll do it." she sticks out her hand.

Seth took her soft hand in his "Thank you for doing this. I promise you will not regret it."

After shaking hands, Melina stood up and went to the door "I guess I better go quit my job." she turned around and looked at Seth "When I get changed, I'll give you my number and address."

"I'll wait for you at the front."

After getting changed and quitting, Melina found Seth and gave him a piece of paper with her phone number and address on it and in return, Seth gave her his number. When she got home, Melina quickly called her best friend Renee Young and told her what was going on.

"Oh my God, girl. Are you sure about this?" Renee asked.

"Positive. And I have a guaranteed job after I get my real estate license."

"I'm happy for you. I'm just gonna miss you so much."

"I'm gonna miss you too. You're like a sister to me. Maybe I can ask Seth if you can come out for a visit sometime."

"I would love that." Renee sighed "I have to go. I have work early tomorrow. Maybe we can have lunch before you have to leave."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too. Good night."

That night, Melina is laying in bed and staring up at the ceiling thinking how much her life has changed that night. She went from Cincinnati, Ohio, to being homeless and living from state to state, from job to job until she ended up in Los Angeles, California as a stripper. Now she will be moving to Tampa, Florida to play the wife of someone. She never thought her life would end up like it is. Hopefully something good will come out of this new "job".

Maybe living and working for Seth wont be so bad. He is a very attractive man, and he seems nice. She should have no problem pretending to be his wife. Hopefully things will go as they should and no problems come around.

_A/N 2: So, what did you think? Do you think Melina made the right decision? Please review and thank you for taking the time to read._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. They are greatly appreciated._

It's the day that Melina is going to Tampa with Seth. She is looking around her small apartment one last time to make sure she had everything she was taking with her before Seth came. She quickly checked her make-up and hair to make sure it looked perfect. She decided to keep her hair in its naturally curly state. She then checked her clothes. She was wearing a long pink skirt with slits going up each side to her mid thigh and a black corset top that tied behind her neck and made her boobs pop, and finally she had on her feet open toe black pump platform heels. She wanted, not only to make Seth drool, but to make other guys jealous of him.

Not too long after she got done checking everything, there was a knock on the door. She smiled and went to open the door.

Seth had just knocked on the door and is patiently waiting for Melina to open the door. When it finally opened, the sight before him made his jaw drop. "Wow, you look... wow." he stuttered over his words.

Melina smiled and blushed "Thank you. Just the reaction I was going for." she moved aside "Come in. I just have to get my purse then we're ready to go."

Before Melina could walk away, Seth grabbed her wrist "Before we go, there is something I need to give you." he reached in the inside pocket of his suit jacket and pulled out a small velvet box.

Melina smiled and took the box and opened it. Revealing a platinum 4 carat princess cut diamond engagement ring with diamonds encrusted the entire band with a matching wedding band. "Seth, it's beautiful. Thank you." she smiled and kissed his cheek before taking the rings out of the box and putting them on her finger.

Seth smiled and showed her his hand with a wedding band like hers but thicker. "I guess now we are husband and wife."

Melina giggled "I guess so." she walked over and picked up her sunglasses and purse "I'm ready to go."

Seth grabbed her suitcase as she grabbed her carry-on and they walk out the door. "Are you sure you'll be ok walking around the airport in those heels?" Seth asked as they walk to his rental.

"I walk in heels every day. I'll be just fine."

As they were sitting there waiting for their flight, Seth is on his phone texting while Melina is reading a book. She happen to look up when an older couple is watching her.

She smiled sweetly at them "Would you like a lap dance?"

Seth's head snapped up and looked over at her and smirked when the older couple turned red and looked away "You're bad." he whispered to her.

"I say that to everyone I catch staring at me."

"Ever had any takers?"

"No. They all do what that couple just did."

Seth chuckled as their flight was called to start boarding. Seth got them first class tickets so they were with the first group to get on the plane. He let Melina take the window seat and sat beside her. "So, I have a couple of friends coming over tomorrow night." he told her.

"Oh cool. I can't wait to meet them." Melina said as she stuck her purse under the seat in front of her. "Speaking of friends. I have this friend, Renee. I was wondering if in a couple of weeks she could come out and visit."

"Of course."

"Thank you." Melina smiled and went to kiss his cheek but he turned his head and she got his lips instead.

They both felt electricity running through them when their lips touched. Seth gave her a quick kiss back before pulling away. "Sorry." he whispered.

"Don't be. I'm sure we're gonna be doing plenty of kissing in the future."

"So, tell me about Melina." Seth said after they got in the air.

"Well, I grew up in Cincinnati, Ohio. I have a brother. I got pregnant by my first boyfriend when I was 16. My parents threw me out of the house and my boyfriend dumped me and I slowly moved my way across the country working different jobs to pay for my trip I ended up having a miscarriage along the way. I ended up in LA where I met my friend Renee and she let me live with her while I got my GED. I started stripping just as a way to make money, I never quit and here we are."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. My life would be completely different if things happened they way I wanted when I was 16."

"What did you want to happen?"

"I wanted to marry my boyfriend and raise our baby together. I wanted to get married and have the baby so bad." she started to get tears in her eyes. She wiped them away. "Anyway. What about you?"

"I grew up in Davenport, Iowa. My grandpa ran a real estate company in town and I got really into it so I too classes to get my license. When my grandpa died he left the company to me, Rollins Reality and I moved the home office to Tampa. I started opening in different states. I have offices in NYC, Chicago, Dallas, Las Vegas and I hope LA, maybe Seattle."

"I know you can do it. I'll help in anyway I can."

"You're already being a big help. I know it's wrong to lie, but I really want this company and it's in the perfect location and has different companies all up and down the California coast."

"He'll never know. I've been told I'm a pretty good actress." she smiled.

"We'll see. We'll work out our story later, probably next week. Depends on when this guy is coming to Tampa. When we had our meeting yesterday, he said he wants to fly out to see our home life and whatever."

"Ok. Everything will be fine. You'll get this company. I know it."

They finally landed and it was well after midnight. After getting their luggage, they went to Seth's car and he drove them to his house. When they got there, Seth gave her a tour and she fell in love with the house. She absolutely loved it and she loved her room. It was a lot bigger than the one at her apartment. Her bed was very soft and she fell asleep pretty quickly after the long day of travel.

_A/N 2: What did you think? What about Melina's past? Do you think she could find happiness and have the baby she wants? Please review and thank you for taking the time to read._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. They are greatly appreciated._

Waking up the next morning, Melina rolled out of bed. Since she sleeps nude, she pulls on her panties, short shorts, and a tiny tank-top along with her slippers and made her way downstairs.

She walks in the kitchen and found Seth sitting at the table. "Good morning, Seth." she smiled and went over to fix herself a cup of coffee.

Seth looked up as Melina walked in and he stopped breathing for a moment "You're going to kill me wearing those little outfits."

She giggled and walked over to the table and sat beside him "Is that a good thing?"

"A very good thing." he winked at her before going back to eating his breakfast.

Melina smiled and shook her head before getting up and fixing herself some cereal. "So, what are you doing today?"

"I have to go to the office for a little bit. One of the ladies that works for me, her name is Nikki and she has a twin sister, Brie. I thought it might be a good idea if they came over and you girls go shopping. They know a lot of great places around here."

"Great. I can't wait to meet them."

Later on that morning, Melina was just getting ready for the day when the door bell rings. She grabs her shoes and purse before going down stairs to answer the door. "Hi, you must be Nikki and Brie. I'm Melina. It's nice to meet you." she said with a smile.

"Hi. Wow, you're as pretty as Seth said you were. I'm Nikki by the way." she said as her and her sister walked in the house.

"It's very nice to meet both of you." Melina said as she put her heels on. "I just have to get my keys and then we can go." she walked to the kitchen and picked up the keys Seth had made for her then walked back over to the sisters. "So, where are we going?"

"We're gonna hit one of the outlet malls. There is one that has a bunch of very awesome shops. We should get some bikinis. We will totally hit the beach." Brie answered.

"Sounds like fun." Melina said as they got to Nikki's car.

They got to the outlet mall and Nikki parked her car before they all got out. They did a little shopping before stopping to get lunch and get to know each other better.

"So, what did you do before you met Seth?" Brie asked.

Melina sighed and looked out over the water as they sat outside waiting for their food. "You guys are so going to judge me."

Brie and Nikki looked at each other "No we won't." Nikki said, "I mean, unless of course you murdered someone." she joked and they all laughed.

Melina took a sip of her water before talking, "Ok. I'm a stripper."

"That is so awesome." Nikki got a big smile on her face "Do you think you can teach me some stuff? My boyfriend would love it if I put on a sexy little show for him."

Brie looked at her sister shocked "Nicole!" she looked at Melina "Sorry about that, she sometimes doesn't have a filter on that mouth of hers."

Melina giggled "It's ok. And of course I could show you a few things that will drive your boyfriend wild."

"While we're on the subject." Brie said not making eye contact "Could you show me some stuff too. My husband would like it."

"I would be happy to." Melina smiled

They finished up with their lunch and did some more shopping before stopping of at a nail salon and got mani's and pedi's before taking Melina home.

"I had such a great time. I have a feeling we'll be great friends." Melina said to her new friends as they got out of the car.

Nikki and Brie helped Melina take her stuff to the house. "We had a great time too. Call me when you're ready to teach us some stuff. We'll find a place that will let us do our thing." Brie said.

"No problem. I'll talk to you guys later." Melina gave Brie and Nikki hugs before walking in.

"Hey, did you have a good time?" Seth asked as he met Melina at the door.

"I had a great time. Did a lot of shopping, even got my nails done." she said as she showed Seth her french tip acrylic nails and her toe nails.

"Very nice." he got closer to her "You even smell nice." he put his face closer to her neck as he smelled it and placed a soft kiss there.

Melina giggled and wrapped her arms around Seth "That drives me wild." she said as she tilted her head to the side.

"We need to start acting like a married couple so we'll be used to it by the time Vince McMahon gets here."

"I have no problem with that." she gives him a soft kiss on the lips.

"My friends should be here soon."

Melina gives him another kiss "I'm gonna put my stuff away." she pulls away and grabs all her bags and heads upstairs to start putting her things away.

Seth was sitting in the kitchen when there is a knock on the door. He gets up and walks to the door and opens it and smiles "Hey guy, come in."

Dean Ambrose and Roman Reigns walks in "Hey man, how was your trip?" Roman asked as they walked in the living room.

"It was amazing. There is someone I want you guys to meet." Seth said with a big smile "Mel, our guests are here." he called out.

Melina made her way downstairs wearing light wash jeans with holes at the knees and a black baby-doll tank top. Deciding it was best to wear her most conservative clothes when meeting Seth's friends for the first time.

When she got to the living room she stopped when she saw one of the men sitting on the couch "Dean?"

Dean looked up and his jaw dropped. He slowly stood up from the couch, his blue eyes wide "Melina?"

_A/N 2: What did you think? Do you think Brie, Nikki and Melina will be great friends? Melina and Dean know each other? How do you think they know each other? Please review and let me know what you think. And thank you for taking the time to read._


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews of the last chapter._

"Oh my God." Melina whispered as she got tears in her eyes and she ran to Dean an jumped in his arms and wrapped her legs around him "I missed you so much." she whispered in his ear as she cried.

Dean wrapped his arms tightly around Melina. "I missed you too."

"Um... hi. What's going on?" Seth asked.

Melina unwrapped her legs from around Dean and he let her on her feet. She wiped the tears from her eyes "Dean is my brother. We haven't seen each other in almost 10 years." she answered as she wrapped her arms around Dean.

"Where the hell have you been? What happened?" Dean asked as he leads them over to the couch.

"I've been living in LA. Mom and dad kicked me out of the house when they found out I was pregnant. I went to Mike, but he dumped me."

"You were p..p..pregnant?" Dean stuttered out. "I'm an uncle?"

Melina shook her head "I had a miscarriage."

"I outta find that punk Mike Mizanin and kick his ass."

Melina grabbed Dean's hands "He is not worth it."

"Wait... Mike Mizanin?" Seth asked as he stood up from his chair. "He is the manager of my Orlando office."

Dean jumped up from the couch "I'm going to kill him."

Melina go up from the couch and put her hands on Dean's chest "No you are not. I just got you back. Please don't go after him."

Dean took a deep breath and started pacing the room "Fine. I won't go looking for him, but if I see him walking down the street I can't promise I won't hurt him."

"Fair enough."

Roman looked over at Melina and stuck his hand out "I'm Roman."

Melina looked over at Roman. She thought he was a very good looking guy, but not as good looking as Seth "Sorry. I should have introduced myself earlier." she giggled before taking his hand "I'm Melina."

Dean went back over to the couch and sat beside his sister. "What have you been up to?" he asked her.

Melina looked at Seth then back to her brother "You don't want to know."

"Yes I do. How did you and Seth meet?"

Melina's face turned red, "That's the part you don't want to know."

Dean frowned and looked at Seth, "You're not a prostitute are you?"

"God, no!"

Dean was starting to get frustrated "Then why can't you tell me what you were doing?"

"I'M A STRIPPER!" she shouted. "ARE YOU HAPPY? YOUR LITTLE SISTER WAS SWINGING AROUND A POLE SHOWING OFF HER BODY TO THE LA PERVERTS AND DANCING FOR MONEY!"

Dean looked at his sister shocked "You're a stripper?"

"I had no choice Dean." Melina got up and went to the bathroom in the hall and locked herself in.

Dean put his head in his hands "I should have tried to find her. She needed me and I wasn't there for her."

"You wouldn't have been able to find her, man. She changed her last name." Seth told him before getting up and going to find Melina. He went to the downstairs bathroom door and gently knocked on it "Baby, open the door."

"Is anyone out there with you?"

Seth looked around to make sure "No, it's just me."

Melina unlocked the door and slowly opened it and allowed Seth in "He probably hates me now."

Seth shook his head "He doesn't hate you. He was just saying he wished he would have found you after you left."

Melina looked up at Seth "Really?"

"Really. Now come on. He is really worried about you" Seth was about to open the door when Melina stopped him "What's wrong?"

"Before we go out there, can you kiss me?"

Seth smiled "Of course." he cupped Melina's face in his hands before lowering his lips to hers in a slow, but passionate kiss. "Let's go back to your brother."

_A/N 2: What did you think? So, Dean is her brother. Do you think he will find Mike Mizanin and kick his butt? Sorry this chapter is a little shorter, but there is a reason for that. Please review and let me know what you think. And thank you for taking the time to read._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter._

A few days later after Dean and Melina catch up on everything going on Seth let's Melina know that he is planning a trip to his Orlando office to let his employee's know that Vince McMahon wants to see the offices in Florida before making his decision.

Lucky for them, Seth didn't have many offices in Florida, just in Tampa, Miami and Orlando and thinking of maybe opening one in Pensacola.

"Baby, are you ready?" Seth asked as he walked in Melina's room carrying an over night bag. They were thinking of staying overnight and hitting Disney World before coming back home. He looked at Melina and his jaw dropped open. She was wearing a gray one shoulder tunic top, black leggings and black high heel boots that stopped just below the knee and her hair was like he never seen it before, in it's natural curly state. "You look so beautiful."

Melina smiled "Thank you. And yes, I'm ready to go." she picked up her bag and went over to Seth putting her hand in his.

During the drive to Orlando, Seth thought back to a conversation he had with Dean after Melina went to bed.

"_You're in love with my sister." Dean said looking over at his best friend._

"_No I'm not." Seth looked at Dean._

_Dean laughed and so did Roman "Yeah you are, brother. I see it in the way you look at her. Hell, she is in love with you too." Roman said._

_Seth looked between Dean and Roman "You guys are crazy. We are not in love with each other."_

"_Whatever man." Dean said as he got up from his seat "But if you hurt her, I'll have no problem killing you."_

Seth was brought out of his thoughts when Melina took his hand in hers "What got you thinking so hard?"

"Nothing to worry about baby girl." he brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed it.

"Mike is going to freak out when he sees me. That's if he even remembers me."

"If he knows what's good for him he'll keep his comments to himself."

"Please don't make this a bigger deal than it needs to be. I don't care what he has to say. I got over him years ago."

Seth looked at Melina for a second before turning his attention back to the road "Fine, but if he steps out of line I have no problem firing his ass and making sure he doesn't work in real estate ever again."

Melina sighed softly as she looks out the window and watch the scenery go by.

Once they got to Orlando, they went to the hotel first to check in and rest a while before going to the office. They got checked in and got their keys before heading up to the room. When they got there, Melina noticed there was only one bed.

"One bed?"

"I think we're perfectly capable of sharing." Seth said.

"I don't have a problem with sharing. We're both adults. But I like cuddling."

"I do too."

They stayed in the room for a couple more hours before Seth decided that it was time for them to go to the office.

It took them no time to get to the office from the hotel. Seth was going for business, but Melina wanted to get it done and over with so she wouldn't have to look at Mike for longer than she had to.

Once they got to the office, Seth and Melina got out of the car and Seth took her hand in his as they walked in the door.

They walked over to the front desk, "Hey, Lylah. Is Mike in today?"

Lylah, the receptionist looked up "Yes Mr. Rollins." she said in her thick southern accent. "Shall I call him to come up front or do you want to go to his office."

"Let him know I'm on my way back to his office."

Seth took Melina's hand once again and they head down the hall to Mike's office. Seth knocked on the door. He heard a reply and whispered to Melina to stay in the hall for a minute while he talked to Mike.

"Hey Mike." Seth walked in the office and closed the door "You busy?"

"No boss. What's up?" Mike looked up from some paper work.

"I came here today to tell everyone an important announcement. But first I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Mike asked as he watched Seth walk over to the door.

"I just recently got married." he held up his hand to show his ring "And I wanted to introduce my wife." Seth opened the door and smiled "Come in babe."

Melina walked into the office and smiled at the look on Mike's face.

_A/N 2: What did you think? Do you think Dean and Roman are right about Melina and Seth being in love? How do you think Mike will react to seeing Melina again? And what do you think he will say about her being married to Seth? Please review and thank you for taking the time to read._

_A/N 3: Also, if you haven't yet, please check out my one-shot Private Celebration. It is another Seth story with OC and Dean Ambrose. I'm writing a part two which will make it a two-shot so be in the look out for that._


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. And thank you for everyone that has favorited and followed this story._

Melina walked into Mike's office and his jaw dropped. He thought he would never see her again. And here she was married to his boss. He looked down at her left hand and saw the gigantic rock and wedding band on her finger. She looked amazing and looked like she had done very well for herself.

Mike quickly recovered "Melina? Wow, I never thought I would see you again. You look great."

Melina narrowed her eyes. She could tell he was being fake. "It's nice to see you too Mike."

Seth pretended he didn't know anything "You guys know each other?"

"He's an old _friend _from Cincinnati."

"Maybe we could catch up?" Mike suggested.

"You guys catch up, I'm going to get everybody to the office." Seth said before walking out of the office.

Mike grinned as Seth walked out of his office. He crossed his arms over his chest, "I see the slut is married. How long until you cheat on him too?"

"Fuck you, Mike Mizanin. I did not cheat on you and you know it."

Mike smirked, "Where is the little mistake anyway?"

"I had a miscarriage you asshole." she wanted to slap him so hard. "I loved you Mike. I was hoping we could get married and raise our baby together."

"It was never going to happen anyway." he raised his hand to show his wedding ring. "After high school I found a much better woman for me."

"Well I found a much better man for me. He's twice the man you are and he treats me like a queen. I feel sorry for your wife, having an asshole for a husband. I hope she realizes what kind of man you really are."

Mike had fire in his eyes as he looked at Melina. He walked towards her and back her into the wall before wrapping his hand around her neck "You will never speak to me like that again, bitch. I will make your life a living hell."

Melina hauled off and slapped him in the face as hard as she could "You EVER touch me again and I swear to God you will regret it. You go to hell." she walked out of the office and went off to find Seth. She finally found him in an empty office making phone calls.

Seth noticed Melina walk in and saw she was very upset. He quickly ended the call "What did he do?" he walked over to her and saw the red mark around her neck that was starting to turn purple. "I'm going to kill that mother fucker."

Before he could leave the office, Melina grabbed Seth's hand "I already took care of it. I slapped the taste out of his mouth."

Seth thought about it "That's not enough. I'll be right back." he pried his hand out of Melina's and went to find Mike. A few minutes later he came back "He will never work in real estate ever again." Seth said as he walked up Melina and gently rubbed her neck "I shouldn't have left you alone with him. I'm so sorry baby."

"It's not your fault, Seth." she snuggled up to his chest "He was always an asshole, I don't know why I ever loved him." she looked up at him "His ego was so big he had someone follow him around being his 'stunt double' it was so stupid."

Seth laughed and hugged Melina to him and kissed the top of her head. "Come on. My employee's should be here by now and I want to make my announcement and introduce you to them."

"I'm nervous. What if they start asking questions?" Melina asked as they walk to the conference room.

"Don't worry they wont." Seth whispered and gently squeezed her hand. They walk in Seth smiled "Good morning everyone. First off, I would like to introduce everyone to my wife." Seth pointed to Melina.

"Hi." Melina said giving a small wave. And everyone said hi back.

Everyone knew Seth liked keeping his personal life private so he was happy they didn't question anything. "I'm sure you guys are wondering why Mike Mizanin isn't here. Well, he was harassing my wife and he put his hands on her. I fired him and by the end of the day I will have picked out a new manager for this office. Use him as an example. I don't tolerate harassment of any kind. Whether it's my wife or not." he walked Melina over to the table and pulled out the chair for her before sitting down himself. "As for my visit. Vince McMahon, the man I'm trying to buy his company is coming for a visit and he wants to see my Florida offices to see how I run things. I want this office to be perfect from this day forward. I won't tell you when we are coming because I don't want things looking fake. All I will tell you is, it will be in the next couple of weeks."

Melina watched Seth and smiled softly. She loved the way he ran things. She wondered if he was that dominant in bed.

"So, I think Cesaro will be a great manager. I should have made you manager to begin with."

Antonio Cesaro nodded his head "Thank you, Seth. I won't let you down."

"I'm sure you won't. I think my wife and I are going to head out now. We have a big day tomorrow before we head home. We'll see you in the next couple of weeks."

Everyone said bye before Melina and Seth head out the door.

_A/N 2: What did you think? Did Mike go too far? Was Seth right to fire him? Do you think we will see Mike again? Please review and thank you for taking the time to read._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Thank you to for the reviews of the last chapter. I'm slowly working through a writers block and I'll update when I can. Tomorrow or Wednesday I'm gonna hear back about a job and if I get that it means less writing time so I'll update this story when I can._

When they got back to the hotel, Seth took Melina straight to their room and into the bathroom to take a look at her neck. He turned the light on and gently tilted her neck back "How does your neck feel baby?"

"It's alright. It's not hurting or anything." she sighed softly when she felt Seth place a soft kiss where Mike had his hand. "If Dean finds out about this, he will literally find Mike and murder him. Please don't tell him. I don't want my brother going to jail when I just found him again."

"I can't keep something like this from your brother. What if he sees your neck and thinks I did it?"

"If it comes to that I'll deal with it. Please don't tell him."

Seth sighed "Fine. I won't tell him. One one condition."

"What?"

Seth smiled softly "Kiss me."

Melina giggled "You always want kisses." she wrapped her arms around him.

"Anything wrong with that?"

"Not at all." she pulled Seth's face down to hers and kissed him softly. She let out a soft moan when he deepened the kiss.

Seth hated to pull away but he did "We need to stop before something more happens." he said as he pressed his forehead to hers.

Melina looked up into his eyes "What if I want something more to happen? Seth, we are obviously attracted to each other. We kiss a lot. There is so much sexual tension between us I could cut it with a knife. I have wanted you since the first time I saw you."

"I know how you feel. The first time I saw you, I knew I wanted you." then Seth grinned his big grin "Maybe I should get a stripper pole for my bedroom so I can get private shows." he laughed when she swatted his chest playfully. "Only if you want to."

They kissed again, this time with more passion than ever before.

Meanwhile, Mike got home and he slammed the door, startling his wife Maryse. "Mike, what's wrong?"

"Seth fired me because of that bitch." he ripped his tie off and started pacing around the kitchen.

"What bitch?"

"My ex Melina. She made me so mad I put my hands on her and she went crying to Seth, then I fired me and he's going to make sure I can't work in real estate ever again"

Maryse's jaw dropped "You put your hands on a woman? You deserved." she flinched when he glared at her "Maybe after everything calms down you can apologize and maybe Seth will give you your job back."

"I don't see that happening, Maryse. She will never forgive me and I don't blame her." he went over to the table and sat down before running his hands over his face.

"Well, Mike. You're gonna have to try something." she walked out of the kitchen leaving Mike alone with his thoughts.

Meanwhile, back at the hotel things were getting hot and heavy between Seth and Melina with them on the bed in nothing but their underwear.

Seth had Melina on her back in the middle of the bed while he was at her side kissing and sucking her neck while one of his hands slid slowly down her body feeling every inch of her soft skin before his hand finally got to her panties. Just as he was about to slide his hand into her panties, his cell phone started ringing. "Mother fucker." he shouted as he got off the bed and over to his pants, snatching them off the floor. He looked at his phone and saw it was his assistant, Joey Mercury calling "If this isn't fucking important I'm going to kill him." he hit the accept button "What?"

"Someone is in a bad mood." came Joey's voice.

"What do you want Mercury? I'm in the middle of something important." Seth looked at Melina and mouthed the word sorry as he listened to joey talk about Vince McMahon's trip.

Melina could tell this was going to be a long conversation, so she sighed as she got off the bed. She walked over to her suitcase and got her comfy clothes and went to the bathroom to change.

Seth watched Melina walk into the bathroom with her comfy clothes and silently cursed Joey for his horrible timing.

A few minutes later, after Melina put on her clothes which consisted of boxer shorts and a large tshirt and put her hair up into a messy bun and she took her make-up off, not really wanting to go anywhere else that day, she walked out of the bathroom and saw that Seth was still talking on the phone.

She walked over to her bag and grabbed her iPad before settling down on the bed to play a few games.

A little while later, Seth is finally off the phone. He sighed as he looked at Melina sitting on the bed in her shorts and huge tshirt thinking she looked so cute. He walked over to the bed "I'm sorry about that. I'm going to kill him when we get back home."

Melina put down her iPad for a minute and looked at Seth, "I took that as a sigh that we shouldn't sleep together yet."

Seth groaned, but nodded "I guess you're right" he hated it, but deep down he knew she was right. They would have to wait until the time is right before they take that step.

They spent the rest of the day hanging out in their room and resting before they finally go to Disney World.

_A/N 2: What did you think? Do you think Melina was right about it not being the right time for them to sleep together? How do you think their Disney trip will go? Please review and thank you for taking the time to read._


	9. Update

Hey everyone. Sorry this isn't an actual chapter. I just wanted to let everyone know that I haven't forgotten about my stories. I started a new job about a month ago and have been super busy. I will try to get an actual chapter up this Tuesday when I have a day off, but I can't promise anything.


	10. Chapter 9

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews. They are always greatly appreciated._

Waking up early the next morning, Seth and Melina both showered and got ready to go to Disney World. Both deciding to dress comfortably. Melina put on a tank-top, capri yoga pants and tennis shoes, her hair in a messy bun on top of her head and decided to put no makeup on. And Seth wearing basketball shorts and a tshirt with his hair in a low bun and a hat, he also decided to wear his glasses in stead of putting his contacts in. After a huge breakfast, Seth takes Melina by the hand and leads her out to the car.

Thankfully they made it to Disney early enough there weren't many people yet. They were able to get an all day pass that allowed them in all the parks. They decided to go to Animal Kingdom first.

They walked around and looked at all the different animals. Melina's favorite being the tigers and monkeys, while Seth enjoyed the elephants.

Later on that morning, towards noon, they decided to go to Epcot for lunch. There were many different places to eat and it was hard to choose, so they settled on a British style pub. They laughed and joked with each other throughout lunch and it was obvious to everyone around them that they were in love.

While Melina was in the bathroom, an older couple walked by Seth on their way out and the lady smile "Young man, you and your girlfriend remind me so much of me and my husband when we were your age. Do yourself and her a favor and ask her to marry you. You two make a beautiful couple."

Seth smiled as he watched the couple walk out. He thought about what she said. Him and Melina weren't even an official couple. He knew they had to take that step to start going in the right direction.

"What's with that smile?" Melina asked as she sat back down.

"Just thinking how beautiful you are."

Melina blushed "Such a charmer."

Seth pulled out his wallet and laid some money on the table to cover their bill and a tip before they got up and headed out to explore more of the park. After a while they headed over to Hollywood Studios to see what they had to offer.

They rode on the Tower of Terror, which was Melina's first time. She was scared and held Seth's hand tightly. By the end of the ride she was all smiles and her adrenalin was running high.

When they finally got to the Magic Kingdom, they stopped in front of Cinderella's Castle and asked someone to take a few pictures for them. One was of them holding hands and smiling at the camera, the second was of them holding each other and looking at each other and smiling and the last was of them holding each other and kissing. When they parted, they got their phones back. "Mel, can I ask you something?" Seth asked as they sat on a bench in front of the castle.

"Of course."

Seth suddenly became nervous, he wiped his hands on his shorts "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Melina got a huge smile on her face and leaned in and gave Seth a big kiss "Yes, Seth. I'll be your girlfriend."

Seth's smile grew just as big as hers before wrapping her in his arms as he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

When they parted, they got up and made their way around the Magic Kingdom. Taking pictures with several of the characters. And rode several of the rides. Later on in the day they watched the parade which was fun.

It was getting close to dark and the firework show would be starting soon and the park would be closing. They went to a gift shop to get a few souvenirs. Even getting something for Roman and Dean. They made it out of the shop just in time to see the fireworks starting.

When the show was over, they start making their way back to the car. "I had so much fun today, babe." Melina said, looking up at Seth "Thank you for bringing me."

"You're welcome. I had a lot of fun today too. But I think we should grab something to eat and head back to the hotel. We have to get up early and head back home."

"Can we just get something to-go and eat at the hotel?"

Seth smiled softly before kissing her forehead "We'll do whatever you want baby."

On the way back to the hotel, they stopped at a Chinese place and got some food and brought it all back to the hotel. They quickly ate then took a shower together before settling in bed and cuddling before falling asleep.

_A/N 2: What did you think? Are you surprised they became a couple so fast? How do you think Dean will react to his sister and best friend becoming a couple? Please review and tell me what you think?_

_Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I'm working through the writers block._


	11. Chapter 10

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews of the last chapter. They are greatly appreciated. I don't say this enough but I appreciate all of you for reading, favoriting, reviewing, following my stories._

Seth and Melina finally got back home they headed straight up for his room. They stripped their clothes off and climbed into bed for a nap. A few hours later, they wake up to the doorbell ringing.

Sighing, Seth kissed Melina's forehead "I'll be back in a minute." he got out of bed and put on some baseball shorts and a tshirt before walking out of his room and down the stairs and going to the front door. He opened the door to a big surprise "Mr. McMahon? I thought you weren't coming for a few more days."

Vince McMahon and his wife Linda both looked Seth up and down. "We were visiting family and decided to stop by." Vince answered.

Seth stepped aside "Please, come in." he lead them to the living room "Have a seat. I'm gonna find my wife. I'll be right back." he rushed up to his room and went over to the bed "Mel, get up. Vince and his wife have come early."

Cracking her eyes open, Melina was confused "What? I thought you said he was gonna be here in a few days?"

"That's why I said he came early." he went over to his closet and grabbed the first pair of jeans he could find and a nicer shirt than the one he had on.

Melina sat up and stretched while she watched him change. Getting up she walking over to Seth and gave him a soft kiss on the lips "I'll be down in a minute."

Seth nodded as he put on a pair of shoes before heading back down to his guests. "My wife will be down in a few minutes." he said when he walked into the living room.

"That's ok. We have plenty of time." Vince said "I hope it's ok that my wife came along."

"Of course. I'm sure Melina wouldn't mind having someone to hang out with while we talk business."

A few minutes later, Melina walks into the living room with her hair naturally curly, make-up done and wearing knee high flat suede boots over light wash skinny jeans and a burgundy Victorian Gothic Renaissance Corset top. Seth looked up just as she walked in and had his breath taken away. He thought she looked absolutely gorgeous.

Vince and Linda looked at the young woman that took Seth's attention away. Vince thought she looked very familiar, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He pushed it aside as Seth introduced them.

"Vince and Linda McMahon, Melina Rollins."

"It's very nice to meet you both." Melina said smiling as the older couple stood up and they shook hands with her. Inside she was panicking. "If you'll excuse us for just a minute, I have to talk to Seth." she grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall to his home office. Shutting the door she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Mel, what's going on?"

"Vince used to come into the strip club. I stripped for him."

Seth's eyes went wide "What?"

Nodding her head, Melina started getting tears in her eyes "I wonder if he recognized me."

"Calm down, sweetheart. Everything will be ok. If he asks anything, just deny it." he pulled her into his arms "By the way. You look so beautiful. Gorgeous actually."

"Thank you handsome." she leaned up and pecked his lips, careful not to put lipstick on him. "Let's get back out there." they walked back out to the living room.

Meanwhile, Vince sat there thinking about where he recognized Melina from. Nothing came to mind. It was going to drive him crazy.

"What are you thinking about so hard?"

Breaking away from his thoughts, Vince looked at his wife "Nothing really my dear. I just wonder how long this business deal will last."

"That depends on you."

Sighing, Vince ran his hand through his hair "I kinda made up my mind. I want to give my business to Seth, but just a few factors go into my final final decision."

"Sorry about that. We were talking about what to make for dinner tonight. Would you like to join us?" Melina apologized as they walked back in the living room.

"We would love to." Linda answered. "We just have to find a hotel and get freshened up."

Seth and Melina looked at each other "Would you like to stay here? It will save driving and money." Seth suggested.

"Are you sure? We don't want to impose." Vince asked, looking at the younger couple.

"Of course. It's not trouble at all." Melina swallowed hard and slightly tightened her grip on Seth's hand. "I'm actually about to head to the store to get the stuff I need to make dinner tonight.."

"Linda, why don't you go with her while I talk business with Seth?"

"Sure, if that's ok." Linda looked at the younger woman and waited for her answer.

"That's fine. I just have to get my purse and we can head out."

Melina went up to her old room and grabbed her purse and keys before heading back to the living room. She planned on dying her hair back as close to her natural color as she could get so it would be harder for Vince to recognize her. And she wanted to go back to her natural color anyway, that was just an added bonus.

When she made it back to the living room she kissed Seth goodbye and she headed out of the house with Linda.

_A/N 2: Uhoh, Melina stripped for Vince. Do you think he'll figure out where he knows her from? Do you think things will go smooth with the business deal between Vince and Seth? Please review and let me know what you think and thank you for taking the time to read._


End file.
